


throes of passion

by QueenyClairey



Series: Ficlet Instruments [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus, Boyfriends, Discovering Kinks, Dreaming, Dubious Consentacles, Love, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Sexy Times, THRASHING, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Traces of somnophilia, Underwater meeting, Water, asleep, asleep sexy times, ficletinstruments week 7, in a relationship and consent given os, kinky dream, not too explicit, sleepy sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Pulled into the water by a voice...The tentacles hold him fast...Is he enjoying their attentions? Should he be?





	throes of passion

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> Eep!
> 
> Pictures speak a million words...
> 
> these are the ones that this picture spoke to me!
> 
> For Week 7: Underwater Meeting 

He splutters and yells for help, churning the water into foamy bubbles, but still the tentacles drag him away from the shore. They’re wrapped around his torso, legs and neck, suckers stretching his skin obscenely as he twists frantically.

The voice in his head, _’I’ve got you, my love.’_ It’s vaguely familiar, the voice that called out to him and pulled him to the shoreline. Pulled him into deep water, where he thrashes and moans in the creatures grasp.

A tentacle slides over his face, pressing at his lips for entrance. He struggles, but it’s naught against the strength of the limbs around him. 

With the strange feeling of a sucker in his mouth, as the end tentatively massages his tongue, he feels his cock harden, and gasps. Another has found its way down his chest and is rubbing over his rock hard length.

There’s a deep moan, and he wonders who it is, before he realises that it’s him. Is he enjoying this?

The tentacles winding around his chest have found his nipples, rubbing gently against them, bringing them to pebbled peaks. 

When one tentacle snakes down his pants, curving around the cheeks of his arse, he nearly loses it. The suckers are like a hundred mouths kissing and caressing his skin all at once, and he...likes it?

Magnus takes an unsteady breath. 

And then he’s taking charge, urging the tentacles to further caress his body. He bucks his hips to encourage them, makes muffled pleased sounds and instead of fighting against those holding him, strokes his fingertips over their puckered suckers, feeling them shiver under his featherlight touch. 

_’Magnus!’_ is murmured in his head, rich and chocolatey, intrinsically content.

Then the tentacles are holding him tighter, briefly pulling him under, before a thicker tentacle winds across his dripping face, limb soft and textured but without any suction. It sensuously slides down his body, tangling with others that are lifting him, caressing his cock, before it snuffles its way into his trousers, between his legs.

He grows impossibly harder, aching for completion. Then he feels the tip at his pucker, groping gently around his rim before it carefully slips inside his wet hole.

He cries out around the thickness in his mouth as the tentacle presses deep inside his arse....

And then he wakes up. He’s in his bed, Alec’s limbs tangled around him, pulling him taut against his warm body, hand resting around his swollen cock, a finger inside him.

“That must’ve been some dream, Magnus? You were thrashing around, pulling me over you. You even put my hand right here!”

Alec wiggles his eyebrows as he strokes and Magnus flushes hot at his boyfriend’s words, trying to untangle them, feeling phantom tentacles around him.

But Alec pulls him closer.

“So you're into tentacle play, then?” he smirks, tightening his hold.

Magnus can't help his excited groan, and then Alec is over him and he can hear water sloshing around and he’s back there again.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it?
> 
> Hate it?
> 
> Let me know in the comments!
> 
> And go read the other entries in this weeks ficletinstruments - they'll all be amazing!


End file.
